


One week

by Lokkanel



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, One Chapter A Day, Pining, This is all very silly really, Wooing, even is a hopeless romantic, isak is a stubborn idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokkanel/pseuds/Lokkanel
Summary: This thing going on between Isak and Even, whatever they called it - fuckbuddies, friends with benefits - was simple, fun, nothing more. They were friends, they were both free to do whatever they wanted with other people. They’d just meet and have sex whenever they felt like it.Simple.Until what was bound to happen eventually did and Even fell for Isak.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 229
Kudos: 349





	1. Mandag

**Author's Note:**

> Hei lovely readers :)
> 
> Here I am with a new story ! I've had this one in mind for quite a while now, but I've been distracted by other fics and I never got to it until now. The last few stories I've written had quite a bit of angst and I was feeling like writing something lighter for a change so, here we are!
> 
> I've imagined this story taking place during the course of a week, so I will post one short chapter every day starting today, until sunday.
> 
> I hope you will have as much fun reading this story this week as I did writing it :)  
> Enjoy <3

This thing going on between Isak and Even, was simple, fun, nothing more.

They had been friends for quite a while, since they had met for the first time when Sana and Elias invited them both to their family home for an Eid celebration, along with their respective groups of friends. And if from that first encounter, the attraction between the two boys had been immediate and evident, they didn’t make anything of it at first.

As time went by, they began to share maybe just a playful smile or a flirty look here and there. They teased each other a little bit, enjoyed the thrill of seeing the proof of the other’s attraction in the glint of his eyes. The feeling of being desired, wanted, the possibility of it was enough for the both of them.

Or so they thought.

Until one night, when they found themselves locked in the darkness of a strangers bedroom at some house party, Isak trapped between the closed door and the weight of Even’s body pressed against his own. Even was towering over Isak, his head was spinning both because of the alcohol and the exhilarating sensation of finally having a taste of those lips he had fantasized so much about. He chased Isak’s tongue with his own – that tongue Isak ran over the pretty cupid’s bow of his upper lips all the time without realizing he was driving Even mad _–_ and he felt his entire body shiver in sync with the moans Isak let out in response.

Before things could get even more heated, they agreed to go back to the party and to their friends, both of them acting as if absolutely nothing had happened, as if just minutes ago, their hands weren’t roaming each others body avidly, as if they couldn’t still feel the lingering sensation of the other’s tongue in their mouth.

It wasn’t before the next morning, when both of them had eventually woken up in their own bed with a hangover, and remembered all the events of the previous night, that they finally addressed what happened between them over texts.

*

**Isak**

Morning…

**Even**

Hei

You okay?

**Isak**

yeah, yeah, just a nasty headache but I’m fine. You?

**Even**

Same

**Isak**

Okay.

So, um about last night…

Should we agree that we had a bit too much to drink and just forget about it?

**Even**

Yeah, that seems like a good idea.

So we keep this between us?

**Isak**

Yeah I think we should

**Even**

Good.

But before we forget it ever happened, I have to say it was a fucking good kiss though ;)

**Isak**

hahaha shut up

See you around then.

**Even**

Yep, see ya

**Isak**

(it was)

*

So they put that kiss behind them and things went back to the way they were. They even resumed their little flirtatious teasing, except that now, they couldn’t ignore that they knew what it felt like to touch and kiss the other. But still, this had been a one time thing and as good as it had felt, they’d agreed it wouldn’t happen again.

But how strong could the resolution of two young men be when they already had a taste of each other?

So, of course, it happened again.

It happened in the kitchen of Elias’ and Yousef’s apartment as the rest of the boys were all in the living room out of sight, it happened at another party where they’d gotten high sprawled in an empty bathtub, it happened in uni when they met in a deserted classroom after they’d spent an entire lunch break eyefucking each other across the table… every single time, they agreed that it shouldn’t happen again, before eventually giving in to their desire for each other once more, and going always a little further.

So one day, as Isak was putting his clothes back on and getting ready to leave Even’s apartment, they decided it was time for them to address what was going on between them and set some rules if it was to become a regular thing.

Neither of them wanted to be in a relationship at that moment, so, that was out of the picture.

Even had recently broken up with Sonja, his girlfriend since high school and he wasn’t ready to be in another relationship so soon. On the contrary, he had every intention of enjoying being single again after such a long time.

Isak was also willing to enjoy his own new found freedom. Because after having spent most of his teenage years deep in the closet and forcing himself to date girls just for show, he was finally out and proud, finally allowing himself to express his true desires and he wanted nothing more than to make up for all this wasted time.

Besides, both of them agreed that they wouldn’t want to mess up the dynamic of their friend group, and that it would be best if they kept this just between them.

But since neither of them was willing to put an end to whatever they had going on just yet, they decided to keep it casual. Nothing else had to change, they were friends, they were both free to do whatever they wanted with other people. They’d just meet and have sex whenever they felt like it.

Simple.

“So… friends with benefits?” Even grinned, extending a hand to Isak.

“Ugh, please don’t call us that” Isak rolled his eyes, “that’s really fucking lame…”

“Fuckbuddies then?” Even teased him.

“Not for much longer if you continue to act like such a dork.” Isak deadpanned but still took Even’s hand and shook it to seal their deal.

Even took the opportunity to pull him back towards him, making Isak lose balance and fall back into his bed where they made out lazily a while longer, before Isak eventually remembered he really had to leave.

*

So yes, this thing going on between Isak and Even - whatever they called it - was simple, fun, nothing more.

Or at least it was, for a while.

But after a few months of this casual fuckbuddies situation, Even began to sense something change in the way he felt about Isak.

He began to miss him when they weren’t together. And it didn’t mean fantasizing about him when he was feeling horny and let his mind drift off to Isak’s body and what he would do to him if he was there with him. No, he missed his voice, his laugh, he missed their banter and more and more frequently, when he thought about touching him, he just imagined holding his hand, kissing his lips softly or taking him in his arms.

He realized that he didn’t want to see anybody else, to touch anybody else and couldn’t bear the idea of Isak being with other people anymore.

He wanted Isak, only Isak, and he wanted him completely.

Because, who was he kidding? Of course he'd had a lot of fun with their little arrangement, but Even was a romantic at heart. He craved tenderness and complicity, he craved romance and silly big gestures. And as much as he’d enjoyed sleeping around for a while, he now craved making love to one person, and one person only.

Yes, Even was a romantic at heart and what was bound to happen eventually did.

He had fallen for Isak.

He tried to fight it at first, tried to bury his feelings as deep inside of him as he could but his efforts were always washed away the moment Isak smiled at him, the second they touched.

Even attempted to convince Isak to move their “relationship” to a little more than what they had, to go on some kind of date or spend time together just enjoying being together, talking, sharing a meal and not just having a quick fuck before going their separate ways. But Isak always laughed it off like it was the silliest idea before telling Even that a deal was a deal and that he didn’t want to jeopardise what they had by making it more complicated than it had to be.

Even stopped pushing it, he let it go for a while, not willing to scare Isak away.

But what he couldn’t stop, were his feelings for Isak growing a little more each day. 

And so eventually, he wasn't able stop himself speaking out again. Of course he did it at the worst possible moment, that is, right in the middle of a post quick orgasm bliss. They were hiding in the stall of a bathroom at uni where they'd met to get each other off, taking advantage of the fact that they both had some free time before their next lecture.

“I want more…” he suddenly said, his voice hoarse and low, stopping the languid kiss they were sharing.

“Are you serious?” Isak scoffed, “Even, I was on my knees two seconds ago with your cock in my mouth, and as much as I like the idea of you and me fucking in the uni bathroom, I really don’t think we have time for that today. I got a lecture in twenty minutes…”

“What? No!” Even shook his head, trying to collect his foggy thought and make Isak understand what he was trying to say to him, “First, there’s no way we’re ever going to fuck in here…”

“Shame…” Isak pouted, pressing his hips against Even’s to remind him of the situation he was desperate for him to take care of.

“No, what I’m saying is that I want more of this…” Even said, cupping Isak’s cheeks and looking deep into his eyes, “You and me. More than just fooling around.”

“Come on, we’ve talked about this already...” Isak rolled his eyes, “Why do you want to complicate things? This is fun as it is, no?”

“Oh it _is_ fun, don’t get me wrong…” Even said, a playful crooked smile on his lips, as he unbuttoned Isak’s jeans and pushed him against the wall, sliding his hand inside Isak’s pants to finally bring him the release he’d been desperate for, “but still, I want more of you, I want all of you.” he whispered against Isak’s neck between kisses, the sensitive skin vibrating with Isak's breathing getting heavier as Evens hand moved faster.

“You’re so fucking greedy” Isak groaned, biting his lower lip to try and muffle his moans, “we had a deal, remember?”

“I know, but you know what? Let’s make another one. Give me one week, just one week to give you the full boyfriend experience and if you're still not interested by the end of the week, I promise I’ll never bring it up again, okay?”

“Fuck, Even…” Isak sighed and Even didn’t know if he was protesting his idea or begging for more.

“So… what do you say?” Even murmured in Isak’s ear, slowing the movement of his hand as he sensed Isak coming closer to the edge.

“Oh my god you absolute fucker!” Isak groaned, “you’re really gonna play it like that?!”

“Maybe…” Even said with a smirk “come on, just one week.”

“Okay, okay fine…”

“Yes?” Even asked, picking up the pace.

“Yes… yes, yes!!” Isak finally cried, pulling Even for a messy kiss as he came all over his hand. “Fuck, I hate you.”

“You’re welcome Isak, I had a lovely time too.”

“Fuck off! That was cheating you know.” Isak complained, his brows furrowed.

“Oh sorry I didn’t know making a pact while making you cum was against the rules…” Even laughed, kissing away the pout on Isak’s lips.

“Shut up you idiot or I’ll change my mind.”

“I’m sorry but a deal’s a deal. Get ready to be wooed, Valtersen.” Even winked before getting out of the stall, leaving a gobsmacked Isak behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter !
> 
> So basically, this is going to be an entire week of Even trying to win over Isak, that's it! ;)  
> I hope you enjoyed this first day, and that I'll see you again tomorrow!
> 
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) and [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/), come say hello !  
> Much Love  
> L.


	2. Tirsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla everyone !
> 
> To begin, an enormous thank you to you all for the amazing welcome you gave the first chapter, I was completely overwhelmed by your kind responses <333 you guys are truly the best!
> 
> Now without further ado, let the wooing begin ;)

That Tuesday, Even knew Isak had to hand in an important paper he had been working on for weeks and would count for a big part of his evaluation for the semester. Isak has been really stressed about it, so Even figured now that he was done with it, Isak deserved to relax and forget about school work for a bit.

*

**Even**

Halla!

When are you done today?

**Isak**

Hei

I have another lecture until 4pm

**Even**

Okay, come over at mine when you’re finished?

**Isak**

Is that a booty call?

**Even**

No. I’m wooing you, remember?

But you can bring your booty too

I don’t mind

I like your booty

**Isak**

omg you’re ridiculous

Yeah, no sorry I’m not coming

**Even**

Oh yes you are, a deal's a deal

See you later handsome

**Isak**

I guess I don’t have a choice…

*

Even was pacing his apartment, waiting for Isak to arrive. For the first time since he’d begun meeting Isak to hook-up, he was feeling nervous, butterflies swirling frantically in his belly. Because this was different. This was, indeed, not just a booty call between two fuckbuddies, but his chance to show Isak that they could be so much more than that.

He was feeling nervous, and when he finally heard the sound of a knock on his door, Even wondered for a brief moment if this had not been a really bad idea. He wondered if he wasn't about to ruin everything between him and Isak and if he shouldn't have just kept his mouth shut the day before.

But he couldn't turn back now, Isak was standing behind his door, giving him a chance. So he was going to gather his courage and take that chance.

Even swung the door open and found Isak waiting on the other side. He looked tired, his golden curls were wilder than usual, going in all directions, and he had dark curls under his eyes. But Even still thought Isak was so beautiful that he felt like his breath had been taken away from his lungs.

"Halla." he smiled, feeling almost a little bit shy.

_Come on Even, get a grip_ . He thought. _This is Isak, you've known him for years, you two fuck every other day, why the hell do you feel so nervous?!_

"Hei…" Isak mumbled tiredly.

"Come in?" Even asked, extending a hand to Isak.

Isak took his hand and let Even pull him inside his apartment, against his chest and to his lips. He let out a content sigh as Even ran his fingers through his hair and kissed him slowly.

"Hei." Even repeated, chuckling before Isak's blissed out look.

"That was nice." Isak smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

Isak hummed in response.

"How was your day? Did you hand in your paper alright?"

"Yeah… I was so fucking stressed I worked on it until 4 in the morning, I could barely function today. What if it's still shit? I could fail my entire semester…"

"You're not going to fail." Even took Isak's face between his hands and made him look up at him, "you've worked on this for weeks, I'm sure you've aced it like you do all the other subjects because you're a damn genius, okay?"

"Right…" Isak rolled his eyes and kissed Even again, probably to hide the fact that his words had managed to affect him just a little bit.

"But, I knew you'd probably be all tensed today," Even continued, "so I've prepared a little something to help you relax…"

"Okay…" Isak frowned, "what is it?"

"Oh you'll see…" Even grinned playfully, "it should be ready in a minute, wanna have a drink while we wait?" he asked, taking two beers from the fridge.

"Sure."

They moved to the couch where they sat both on each end, mindlessly letting their feet tangle up together in the middle as they chatted.

"It's funny, I don't think we've done that before" Isak said, "just hanging out, you and me."

"Well, we're usually a bit busy doing other things" Even said wiggling his eyebrows, "but it's nice isn't it?"

"It's alright.." Isak smirked.

"Oh wow, _alright_? I'm honored." Even laughed, pressing his hand over his heart, "Okay, come on it should be ready now." he then said as he got up from the couch, pulling Isak with him by the hand.

He led him across the flat and opened the door to his small bathroom.

"What's all that?" Isak exclaimed in surprise, taking in the scene in front of him.

"Candles, a bubble bath... just a little something to help you blow off the steam of these past weeks and forget about work for a moment."

"Are you serious?" Isak scoffed, "a bubble bath? Who does that?"

"Plenty of people, because it's nice and soothing... and I think you'll enjoy it." Even answered as he rubbed Isak's tensed shoulders, feeling him instantly relax under his touch.

"So, this wasn't a booty call but you're still trying to get me naked I see?" Isak smirked.

"Alright smartass, just shut up and get in" Even said, giving Isak a little smack on the butt, "I'll be back in a second."

"Okay, fine... so bossy." Isak grumbled.

"You love it."

A couple of minutes later, Even was back in the bathroom where he found Isak awkwardly sitting in the bathtub, immersed in a cloud of iridescent bubbles.

_An angel_.

"So, how does it feel?" he asked.

"Honestly? Weird. What am I supposed to do now?"

"Nothing you idiot” Even chuckled, “you just relax… want some company?"

"I already barely fit in that thing, there's no way you'll be able to get these ridiculously long limbs of yours in here."

"I'm sure I can, we've been in weirder positions than that." Even winked at a falsely exasperated Isak, who still watched with unabashed interest as Even stripped down of his clothes and let them fall down on the floor where Isak had already scattered his.

"Alright, scoot over a little bit"

Even settled behind Isak, framing his body with his long legs, and he pulled him back until Isak was laying against his chest.

"Comfortable?" he asked.

Isak hummed in response and Even began to feel him relax a little bit, his breath becoming deeper, his body less tense, letting go of the stress of the last few weeks and allowing himself to enjoy Even's attentions, however ridiculous he might have thought they were.

Even held Isak against him, he ran his fingers through his damp curls, bodies entwined together, letting the warm water, the flickering golden light of the candles and the calming scent of lavender envelop them, isolating them from the outside world.

Even leaned over the edge of the bathtub and rummaged through his discarded clothes on the floor until he pulled a joint out of the pocket of his jeans.

“Nice.” Isak chuckled before making himself comfortable against Even again, his head falling back in the crook of his neck.

Even lit up the joint and took a couple of long drags, Isak’s body moving up and down with the motions of Even’s chest as he inhaled, and exhaled slowly. He then brought the blunt to Isak’s mouth, his fingers brushing the soft lips as Isak pursed them to take a drag. Even watched, mesmerized, as Isak blew out the smoke in a long, deep sigh. The white cloud rose in curls toward the ceiling, mixing with the steam of the hot bath already filling the air.

They continued to smoke in silence, apart from the distant sound of the music Even had put on his computer earlier, that was coming from the living room. Even brought the joint back and forth between his mouth and Isak’s, then, as Isak tilted his head up towards him, he took a long drag and leaned down to blow the smoke between his parted lips.

Isak reached back, laying his hand on the back of Even’s neck to pull him even closer and bring their lips together in a slow, languid kiss. Maybe it was the lingering taste of weed on Isak’s tongue, the hot and humid air in the room, their wet lips and skin sliding against each other… or maybe it was just Isak, but this was the most intoxicating kiss Even had ever shared.

He never wanted to stop.

But eventually, they began to get a little bit uncomfortable, the bath got colder, so they got up and stood under the shower head, letting warm water run along their body, rinsing the fragrant bubbles off of them. They continued to kiss until Even thought he’d give Isak an extra little something to feel even more relaxed and let his lips trail down, down down… 

*

After they had dried-off and put their clothes back on, Isak announced that he had to go home. To Even’s delight, he seemed a little bit reluctant to leave, but he knew better than to try to make Isak stay.

_Not too fast Even, not too fast._

"So, was it nice?" he asked when they stood before his front door, Isak ready to leave.

"I think it was exactly what I needed actually... thank you." he told Even, a soft, appreciative smile on his lips.

"I know" Even said smugly, "and you're very welcome."

"Alright, no need to get too cocky now..." Isak scoffed, rolling his eyes even if Even could see it was more fond than anything.

"I'm sorry, but you've just said that I've answered your exact needs!” he laughed, “I'm allowed to be a little proud of myself."

"Oh my god..." Isak shook his head, hiding his face in his hands.

"See? That's what the full boyfriend experience is all about..."

"Alright, calm down now. That's not... We're not..." Isak stuttered, suddenly visibly uncomfortable.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." 

_Not too fast Even, not too fast._

"Right."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Even asked when Isak moved to open the door.

"I guess so... what do you have in mind?" Isak turned back to Even, awkwardness leaving room for his curiosity.

"You'll see…” Even winked, “all I can say is that I'll let you keep your clothes on this time."

"Ugh, how boring…"

Even laughed and pulled Isak back to him for a last goodbye kiss, “See you tomorrow then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at Even easing Isak into dating with more sexy shenanigans... clever boy ;)  
> So, what did you think of his first attempt ?
> 
> Thank you for reading, see you tomorrow!
> 
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) and [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/), come say hello !  
> Much Love  
> L.


	3. Onsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halla and welcome to day 3 of operation wooing Isak !  
> I'm having so much fun sharing this story with you and reading your amazingly sweet feedbacks, thank you!! Enjoy this new (up)date...

On wednesday, Even texted Isak when he knew he was supposed to have his lunch break between two lectures, asking him to meet in the campus parking lot so he could take him out somewhere.

A few minutes later, he watched Isak walk towards him, his backpack hanging from one of his shoulders, papers poking out of the half opened zipper. He approached Even until he was almost right against him, not touching him but still close enough to trap him between his own body and the car Even was leaning against.

“Hei” Isak said, tilting his face up and smirking at Even, teasing him with the prospect of a kiss he would only give him when they would be away from prying eyes.

“Halla” Even responded, resisting with all his might not to lean in and kiss Isak’s smile off his face, internally cursing him to be toying with him like that, “you hungry?”

“Starving.” Isak winked and took a step back, allowing Even to open his car door.

“So, where are we going?” Isak asked as he plopped down next to Even on the passenger’s seat.

“You’ll see…” Even said playfully, then added when he saw Isak frowning slightly, “Don’t worry nerd, I know you don’t have all day. I’ll take you back here for your next lecture. But we still have a bit of time and I want to take you somewhere nice.”

“You know you could have just taken me to the kebab place near the science building and I’d have been a happy man, right?” Isak teased him.

“Seriously, a kebab? Who do you think I am? Of course I’m not taking you for a quick kebab, this is a proper date, need I remind you.”

“Right…” Isak scoffed, rolling his eyes at him.

Not even fifteen minutes later, they were out of the city and surrounded by trees, the noise of cars and buses replaced by birds chirping and the distant laughters of a family having a walk around Sognsvann Lake.

“So, are we going on a hike or something?” Isak chuckled.

“No, don’t worry lazy boy.” Even answered as he opened the trunk of his car and grabbed a basket inside of it, “we’re having a pic-nic!”

“Ugh… why would you want to eat on the floor surrounded by bugs?” Isak groaned.

“Because you need to get some fresh air and vitamin D once in a while, Mister _“stays inside all the time studying or playing video games_ ”, and because it’s romantic... and also because I’ve decided so.”

“So bossy all the time...” Isak shook his head.

“I wouldn’t be if you just stopped complaining for five minutes.” Even laughed as he took Isak’s hand and led him on a little trail in search of a quiet spot where they could set up their pic-nic.

They settled on the grass near the shore of the lake, Even laid a blanket on the ground where he put all the food he had brought, bread, different kinds of cheese and fruits, a bottle of wine. Isak looked at him amused as he kept on taking victuals out of his basket.

“Are we expecting more people?” he chuckled.

Even blushed, realising he did bring enough stuff to feed probably like a dozen people.

“No I… I didn’t know what you’d like so I guess I panicked a little and took everything I could think of.” he said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

“That’s chill.” Isak smiled, instantly clearing any uneasiness out, “although, I might have some issue not falling asleep this afternoon if we eat all that.” he smirked.

“Shut up.” Even laughed, throwing a handful of grass at his face.

They ate on the blanket, joyfully continuing their banter and enjoying the nature around them, the blue sky only spotted with a few white fluffy clouds, the reflection of the trees on the still surface of the water, the sound of birch leaves almost tinkling in the wind...

Isak laid down on the blanket, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm weather, basking in the sun. Even took the opportunity to look at Isak while he couldn’t see him. He took him in, his long, strong body spread out on the blanket, his blond curly hair shining in the sun in golden strands, the relaxed look on his face, his lips curled up in a small, content smile.

He looked so peaceful, so beautiful and Even felt his heart swell with so much tenderness for this boy that he suddenly wondered what he would do if at the end of the week, Isak told him that he did have fun but that he still wasn’t interested in anything more than their little arrangement. But he shouldn’t think about that, not yet. Right now, Isak was here, with him and only him. He was giving him a shot and Even would not waste it by sulking and imagining the worst.

“What are you doing?” Isak asked, his eyes still closed when Even started mindlessly picking wildflowers around him and putting them in Isak’s curls.

“Mh? Nothing…” Even smiled.

Isak opens one of his eyes, squinting at the sun hitting his face, and caught Even holding a little flower above his head. “Are you seriously putting flowers on me? Do I look like a fucking centerpiece or something?”

“No…” Even smiled putting the flower behind Isak’s ear, “right now you look like some kind of pagan king in a flower crown.”

“You’re an idiot.” Isak said, grabbing Even’s wrist, still hovering right over his face.

“And you’re so pretty.”

“What?” Isak scoffed, “I’m not _pretty_.”

“Yes you are. The prettiest man I’ve ever seen.” Even winked.

“Oh my god will you just shut up.” Isak groaned, pulling Even’s arms until he fell forward, half lying on top of him.

Even’s laugh was soon silenced by Isak lips crashing on his own, then by his tongue turning their giggles into moans. Even broke their kiss only to catch his breath and leaned back to look at Isak, his red lips and rosy cheeks, his disheveled hair and the flowers that had fallen from his curls to scatter on the blanket creating like a multicolored halo around his head.

“You were right, you're not pretty. You’re fucking beautiful” Even said in awe, while Isak rolled his eyes, the blush on his face turning a little bit darker.

“Gosh, I wish I could keep you just like that, right here, forever.” Even continued, not able to prevent the words from escaping his mouth. He could hear his brain warning him - _too much, too soon_ \- but at that moment, his heart just didn’t care.

“Yeah, well um... let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Isak stammered under Even’s intense gaze, before cocking an eyebrow at Even and coming back with a smirk, “Forever? I mean it was just a pic-nic, you didn’t think I would be that easy, did you?”

“Oh no, you’re anything but easy Isak Valtersen…” Even chuckled, grateful for Isak dispelling any awkwardness between them once again, “that’s actually one of the many things I like about you. I don’t know why really, ‘cause sometimes you can be a real pain in the ass but still, I like you just like that.” he continued before leaning down and capturing Isak’s lips with his own again.

Isak chuckled against Even’s lips before melting completely under the force of his kiss. They made out under the sun, enveloped in the warmth of a bright spring day until they got out of breath and lightheaded.

“I think we should go back…” Isak mumbled and Even couldn’t help a foolish hope take hold of his heart when he saw how annoyed Isak seemed to be, at the prospect of having to leave their little bubble of greenery and the comfort of Even’s arms. “My next lecture in half an hour.” Isak continued.

“Yeah, okay…” Even nodded.

He drove Isak back to the campus, parking his car in front of the building where Isak had his next class.

“So um... thanks for today, it was cool. You know… despite the bugs and all.” Isak said as he unfastened his seatbelt.

“You’re welcome.” Even smiled, only to hide how miserable he was to see him go.

Isak opened the door and was about to step out of the car when Even stopped him.

“Isak.” he called him.

Isak turned back around to face him and Even didn’t miss how his breath hitched when Even’s hand reached his face, slightly brushing his cheekbone before he carded his fingers through his curls right behind Isak’s ear. When he pulled his hand back, Even was holding the dandelion he had put in Isak’s hair, the only flower that had managed to stay tangled in his curls when they had lost themselves in their tender embrace.

Even looked at the yellow flower between his fingers, he brought it to his mouth and gave it a little kiss, no more than a soft brush of his lips before sliding its stem through one of the buttonholes of Isak’s flannel shirt.

“See you tomorrow?” he asked, his eyes boring into Isak’s.

Isak rolled his eyes playfully but all Even could see was the lovely blush that was covering his cheeks.

Maybe it was because of him. Or maybe it was the sun that had also kissed Isak’s face for hours that day… could it really be possible to be jealous of the sun?

No, Even was sure it was because of him.

“Okay.” Isak nodded, giving Even one last soft smile before getting out of the car and shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little romantic outing in nature :)
> 
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) and [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/), come say hello !  
> Much Love  
> L.


	4. Torsdag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hei :)  
> So glad you're still here and enjoying this daily fic, here's day 4!

Even spent the entire day looking at his watch, at the clock on the wall of his lecture hall, checking the time on his phone... He felt like hours were stretching out as long as they possibly could, taunting him each time he checked what time it was again and saw that only a few minutes had passed when it had felt like forever.

“What’s up with you? You’ve got somewhere to be?” Mikael asked when he saw Even look at his watch for the fifth time since their lunch break started.

“Huh? Oh no, I just… nevermind.” Even shrugged.

Mikael looked at him, his brows furrowed and for a moment, Even feared that his friend would try to worm more information out of him, but to his relief, Mikael eventually decided to just let it go.

That afternoon, Even really tried to concentrate on his classes, then when he got home he tried to read a book or draw or listen to some music but whatever he did, his mind refused to focus on anything other than the number of hours remaining before he would see Isak. These last two days getting to really spend time with him, to talk with him and make him laugh had been an absolute bliss and even if he tried to tame them as best as he could, Even could just feel his feelings for Isak bloom and grow stronger, the more intimate moments they shared together.

They were not boyfriends, Even knew that. This was all just pretense, this was a bet, nothing but a game. But still, he couldn’t help himself hoping. Hoping that maybe, just maybe, Isak would really want him in the end.

Later that evening, Even all but raced to Isak’s place. Waiting to finally go to him had been utter torture, and now he didn’t want to waste another minute. But as he got to Isak’s apartment building, Even still had to stop for a moment, to catch his breath, to let his heart come back to its normal rhythm. If he were to knock on its door in this state, Isak would only need a second to realize just how desperate Even was to be with him, how eager he’d been to get to him as soon as he could.

_Play it cool, Even, play it cool..._

A few minutes later, Even was standing before Isak’s door, taking a deep breath before he finally knocked. He heard some noise coming from the apartment and realized he hadn’t even texted Isak to tell him when he’d meet him. Isak could have lost patience, he could have gone out with someone else... so when he heard footsteps getting closer and saw the door swing open, he let out a relieved breath.

Isak was there, he had been waiting for him.

“I thought you’d forgotten about today” Isak said, leaning on the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest, his brows furrowed as if he was ready to scold Even for making him wait around.

“Oh yeah?” Even responded with a smirk, “And how did that make you feel?”

“Honestly? Relieved” Isak shrugged, “I thought I’d finally get a day off without having to put up with your sappy bullshit.”

“I don’t believe a word of that.” Even took a step towards Isak, not close enough to touch him yet, but still enough so that Isak had to tilt his head up to look at him in the eyes, “You can deny it all you want but I know you’ve been waiting for me, I know you’ve thought about it today, wondering where I would take you this time. Am I wrong?”

“Yes, you’re wrong.” Isak said, straightening himself but Even could hear the slight hesitation in his voice.

“And you’re a terrible liar.” Even smiled, before cradling Isak’s face in his hands and connecting their lips before Isak could protest.

Isak tried to resist, to continue to pretend that he was annoyed at Even, at his ridiculous dates, at the fact that he showed up at this door this late, at his audacity to call him “terrible” at lying when he liked to declare himself master of all things; but after only a few seconds, he eventually gave in to Even’s kiss, pulling him closer by the waist until their bodies were pressed against each other. They stood there, leaning on the doorstep of Isak’s apartment without any concern for his neighbours who might wander about in the corridor.

“Come on" Even eventually said, breaking their kiss before they could forget themselves and just end up between Isak’s sheets, "we should get going before the day’s over and I lose one of my chances to seduce you.” he said, winking at Isak who snorted at him as he had done each time Even had brought up the apparently completely ridiculous idea that he could, indeed, succeed to win him over.

"And who’s fault would that be huh?" Isak shook his head, quickly grabbing his keys before Even wrapped his arms around his waist and led him outside.

Even expected Isak to free himself from his embrace once they would get in the street as they never touched or kissed in public, but to his surprise - and his delight - Isak didn’t. Did he not realize that they were still holding each other, did he think that it didn’t matter since there weren’t many people in the streets they were walking in that night, or did not care at all that they could be seen? Even didn’t know and at that moment, he didn’t even want to know. It didn’t matter, he didn’t care why Isak had let him hold him close. All that mattered was to feel the warmth of his body amidst this chilly night and to hear their steps resonating in sync on the asphalt as if they were only one being. All that mattered at this instant was this feeling rising in Even’s chest, that this, _them_ , could become real, that it was right here within his reach.

They stopped walking when they arrived in front of a small cinema, "Here we are!" Even beamed.

Isak looked at the posters displayed on the walls on each side of the entrance and groaned, "Is this the place you go to see all those pretentious artsy movies you’re always trying to convince us to watch too? Like, do you seriously think this is my idea of a good movie night? Besides, look, we’re too late, all the screenings are almost over…"

"That’s because we’re not going to see any of _those_ movies." Even smirked.

"Okay... so you’re taking me to a cinema but we’re not going to see a movie that plays here?" Isak shook his head, confused.

"Nope, I’m taking you to a special screening, just for the two of us." Even said, opening the door for Isak to get inside, like the perfect gentlemen.

"Hei Sven" Even greeted the man behind the ticket office.

"Room 3." the man responded before he was even asked anything, winking at Even who was pulling a still puzzled Isak by the hand toward said screening room.

"But, what... how?" Isak stammered as they took place in the deserted room.

"You can’t imagine the number of hours I’ve spent here since I was a kid…" Even responded, "all I know about cinema I owe it to these guys working here, this is like my second home really." he said, his heart suddenly hammering against his ribcage, as if he was just now realising how important it actually was to bring Isak here with him, to really let him in.

"So tonight," he continued, "they accepted to play a little something just for us before they close down."

"Oh wow, okay…" Isak murmured as the room turned dark, the silver screen lightening up with the title of the film. Isak suddenly gasped as he saw the words _A short animated film by Even Bech Næsheim_ , and then when he discovered the hero of the film on the big screen, «Is that... is that me?» he looked at Even with wide eyes and whispered even though the were the only to people in the room.

Even nodded, thankful for the darkness that allowed him to hide how badly he knew he was blushing. Isak turned his head back to the screen but Even kept his eyes on him. The film was only fifteen minutes long and he knew it all by heart anyway. So he just watched Isak, observed every single one of his reactions as he discovered this silly story of a superhero that looked just like him, who defeated tyrants and dictators one after the other by making them fall in love with him, saving the entire world from their evil plans.

Isak was still laughing when they eventually got outside after the film was over, the happy sound making Even’s heart swell with tenderness.

"So, when did you decide to make a film about me? You can’t have made that this week, right?" Isak asked as they were walking side by side.

"No, I made this film months ago…" Even responded, "I made it for class, and um... I didn’t really mean to make a film about you, I just…" he paused, clearing his voice before confessing, "it’s only when I saw the final product that I realized I had been drawing you the entire time…"

"Wow…" Isak whispered, and if Even didn’t know better, he could have sworn there was a hint of awe in his voice.

"But really Even? A superhero?" Isak scoffed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. To me that's what you are." Even responded, more serious and earnest than he really meant to be, "You’re the strongest, most resilient person I know and you don’t even realise it... I don’t think there’s anything you can’t do once you’ve set your mind to it."

"Also I’m sure you’d look super hot in tights." he added with a smirk after a few seconds of a heavy silence.

"Fuck off!" Isak laughed, shoving him playfully.

Even took this opportunity to grab Isak’s hand and pull him close, pausing for a second to make sure that he was okay with Even kissing him in the middle of the street. Isak responded by closing the remaining distance between them himself and pressing his lips against Even’s.

“Are you coming up?” Isak asked him when they arrived in front of his apartment building.

“No, not tonight.” Even responded, stroking Isak’s cheek before kissing his pouty lips.

"Ugh, really? When I said yes to you taking me on sappy dates, I didn’t know you also planned on making us wait until marriage before we can have sex again." Isak groaned.

"What are you talking about? I sucked you off in my shower only the day before yesterday." Even laughed.

"Yeah, well…" Isak shrugged.

“I thought you didn’t want me to think you were too easy?” Even teased him.

“Fuck you Bech Næsheim.”

“Oh we will Valtersen, just not tonight.”

“Will you please shut up.” Isak groaned and silenced him with a long, searing kiss that Even knew was Isak’s way of trying to punish him for refusing to stay that night.

And well, it worked.

"I’ll see you tomorrow?" Even panted against Isak’s lips.

"Well technically, we’re already tomorrow,» Isak responded, looking at his watch, «so maybe this was your only chance of wooing me today and you blew it."

"Oh I’ll make it up to you, don’t worry." Even said as he watched Isak walking away towards the front door of his building.

"I guess we’ll see about that..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're gonna say, here she is giving us Evak having a moment in a "small independent cinema" for the hundredth time... yeah well, what can I say, that must be my favourite setting for them, I mean I wrote an entire damn fic about it.
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it ;)
> 
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) and [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/), come say hello !  
> Much Love  
> L.


	5. Fredag

_Damn it, why did these idiots have to ruin my plans?!_

Even cursed their friends internally, but he cursed himself almost just as much. Of course the guys would have made plans for a friday night. Especially when they had spent almost a week pretty much never seeing Even or Isak, but fortunately oblivious to their little bet.

When the guys proposed they all went to a club that night, Even thought he could probably ditch them, these kinds of places had never really been his scene anyway. But then, Isak told him he wouldn’t be able to get out of it anyway. He hadn’t spent much time with Jonas lately and he had promised him they would do something fun together since his best friend was still bummed about his break-up with Eva and needed a distraction (and also maybe a rebound).

“See, I told you that you should have stayed last night... sorry dude.” Isak laughed over the phone when Even called him to complain about not being able to take him out like he had planned to that day.

 _Dude_ , Even felt himself flich a little bit at the word.

_I don’t want to be your “dude”..._

“Then I ask for one extra day to make it up for this one.” he said.

“Denied, that’s against the rules I’m afraid.” Isak stated.

“What rules?”

“The one _you_ established” Isak retorted, “you asked for one week, you got one week. I’m sorry but you blew your chance for friday…”

Even only mumbled something incomprehensible in response, frustrated at his own stupidity not to have planned something during the day in case their friends felt like going out that night. Isak was probably getting tired of spending so much time with him, he thought, sensing his mood getting darker and more melancholic.

“Stop sulking, you’ll still see me tonight…” Isak teased him.

“I’m not sulking…”

“Whatever” Isak chuckled, “see you later!”

That’s right, Even thought, his plans may have been ruined but at least they’ll still see each other. They would still be together that night and although the boys would all be there too, maybe they would still be able to spend some time alone, just the two of them, to have a drink away from the rest of the group, or to dance together, safely hidden in the middle of the anonymous crowd.

But as the night eventually went on, Even never seemed to manage to have Isak just for himself.

Each time he tried to have a moment alone with him, one of their friends barged in, inviting them for another drink, telling them about a girl they saw in the club and asking advice on how to approach her, dragging one of them to the dance floor for a song or two...

No, Even could never get a hold of Isak, and it got even worse when this girl who, according to Mutta had been looking at him since they got in the club, came up to him with a drink in her hand and a flirty glint in her eye.

Before Even could even come up with an excuse to get out of this situation, she was sitting right next to him, leaning against his body a little more than necessary so that he could hear her over the loud music of the club.

“Hei, I’m Liv.” she said, her voice just slightly slurred after probably having had a few cocktails already.

“Even.” he answered with a smile that she took as a sign of his interest, when Even was just his polite and friendly self, and no, most definitely not interested in hooking up with anyone else other than Isak that night. Or ever really.

Isak... Even looked around him, trying to find the only person he wanted to be with, to talk to and flirt with, amidst the people drinking and dancing.

When his eyes finally found him in the crowd, leaning against the bar, Even realised that Isak was already looking at him, at _them_. Even decided to tease him just a little bit, raising his eyebrows as if to ask him what he should make of this situation, to which Isak only shrugged in response.

 _Whatever_ , Isak seems to say, _do as you like_.

Very well… In that case, Even decided that maybe it was time for a change in strategy. If Isak really wasn’t interested in anything more than their little arrangement, if he really didn't want to be in a relationship with Even and was okay with him being with other people, then he shouldn't have a problem with Even flirting a little bit with this girl tonight, right?

The boys had already ruined the plans he had with Isak anyway so, what if he and Isak really considered this day “off” and were free to do what they wanted tonight?

Even held Isak’s gaze for a moment, a hint of challenge in his eyes. But when Isak didn’t cave, he eventually turned back to Liv who hadn’t noticed their silent exchange and was still talking to him animatedly.

Liv turned out to be really interesting and funny and if Even remained still very aware of Isak’s presence somewhere near them - laughing a little louder than he would normally at her jokes in the hope that Isak was close enough to hear him - he actually enjoyed their conversation more than he thought he would and didn’t really have to pretend much to be having a good time with her.

“Who’s that guy over there? Do you know him?” Liv suddenly asked.

When Even turned his head in the direction she had nodded towards, he quickly caught Isak’s eyes before he turned back to Magnus and Mahdi.

“Yeah, that’s a friend of mine.” he responded.

“Did you two have a fight or something?” she asked.

“No we didn’t... why?” Even frowned.

“I don’t know, he’s just been looking at you for a while and he seemed like... super pissed?”

“Oh did he?” Even asked casually when he was all but beaming inside, “nah don’t worry, he’s just always a bit grumpy like that.”

So Isak seemed angry huh? Could it be that he was getting a little bit jealous seeing Even with somebody else?

Had he been looking at them, Liv and Even, wishing he was the one Even was talking to? Did he wish Even could be looking at him and only him, touching his arm as he was laughing at one of his jokes, getting his full and undivided attention?

Even felt giddy just thinking about it.

“Oh I love this song!” Liv exclaimed suddenly, “Wanna dance?”

“Sure.” Even smiled and let her take his hand to lead him to the dance floor, knowing, feeling that Isak was looking at him as he followed her.

When they got to the dance floor and amongst the crowd of people swaying together to the rhythm of the music, Liv wrapped her arms around Even’s neck and brought them closer together. Even let her, and put his own hand on her back, feeling the throb of the electronic music beating through their bodies. 

She tilted her head up, smiling, biting her lower lip, looking at Even expectantly. But after a moment, he couldn’t help his gaze leaving her and searching for a pair of green eyes in the crowd. He found them in an instant, Isak’s gaze on him working like a magnet he couldn’t avoid.

Isak was looking at them again, or maybe he had never stopped doing so since they got up from their table. He was looking at them, his eyes dark, his jaw clenched, his entire body seeming tense and Even understood how Liv could have thought Isak was pissed at him earlier. 

_What? Is there a problem here?_ Even raised his eyebrows at him innocently, to which Isak rolled his eyes before going back to the animated conversation their friends were having next to him, all of them completely oblivious to Even’s little game and to Isak’s frustration.

When the song ended, Even excused himself to Liv who pouted and asked him to promise he would dance with her again later. Even just smiled and walked up to his friends, only to see that Isak wasn’t there with them anymore.

“Isak’s not here?” he asked somewhat nonchalantly.

“I think he went outside…” Elias shrugged.

“Okay…” Even said, then after what he hoped was a long enough pause not to raise any suspicions, “I’m gonna go have a smoke.” he announced, relieved when his friends only nodded and none of them decided to come with him. 

When Even stepped out of the club, he closed his eyes and took a big breath of fresh air, the coldness of the night hitting his flushed face. Then he re-opened his eyes, and looked around him for Isak but couldn’t see him anywhere. He wouldn’t have just gone home without telling anyone, would he?

Even lit up a cigarette and walked a little further down the street, only to finally find Isak, leaning on the brick wall of a building in an adjacent alleyway. 

“Hei there” he said, startling Isak who looked at him and instantly rolled his eyes just like he had done a few moments before in the club.

“Are you following me now?” he scoffed. 

Even smiled and walked up to Isak until he was standing right in front of him, not missing the way Isak’s eyes followed the movement of his hand bringing his cigarette up to his mouth and watched him purse his lips as he took a drag.

“What if am?” he asked, tilting his head to the side with a small crooked smile.

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Isak shrugged, “What about that girl you were dancing with earlier?” he asked bitterly, looking down at his feet.

“Isak?” Even asked, taking another step forward until he was almost touching him, “You wouldn’t be a little bit jealous, would you?”

“Me? Jealous?” Isak all but shrieked, his eyes shooting back up at Even, “I’m not jealous. Why would I be? What we’ve been doing this week hasn’t changed anything, you can still do whatever the fuck you want, hook-up with her, I don’t care.”

“What?” Isak asked after a pause when he realised Even was watching him with an amused smile on his lips.

“Isak…” he breathed out, leaning down until his forehead was resting against Isak’s, “I don’t want that, I don’t want her.”

_I only want you._

Isak didn’t say anything, for only answer he pulled Even against him, crashing their lips together in a kiss as angry and messy as he was ardent.

Even revelled in Isak’s embrace and in how absolutely everything he did - how he kissed Even’s lips and sucked on his tongue, how he grabbed his jacket and pulled on his hair, how he grinned their hips together and moaned against his trembling skin - how it all seemed to chant the same refrain.

_Mine, mine mine mine, mine..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think of Even's little sneaky strategy? ;)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, thank you for still being here following their romantic adventures... or if you've just arrived, welcome :)  
> We only have the weekend left now...
> 
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) and [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/), come say hello !  
> Much Love  
> L.


	6. Lørdag

_This is it_ , Even thought as was finishing getting ready to meet Isak on that Saturday night. 

He may have had missed his opportunity the day before with the boys hijacking the plans he had made for his Friday date with Isak - or well, maybe not completely if their passionate make-out session in the alleyway near the club was anything to go by - but that night, he was ready for his grand finale and he wouldn’t let anything or anyone get in his way.

He had it all planned out, his big romantic date to wine and dine Isak. Everything would be absolutely perfect and Even was sure it was the night he would win Isak over once and for all. He thought back about what happened the night before, how Isak had watched him across the room, his gaze dark and angry, how he had kissed him, devoured him, later in the street as if he wanted Even to know he belonged to him and only him. He was close, so close Even thought, hee felt iit, he knew it.

He knocked on Isak’s door butterflies swirling in his stomach and a beaming smile across his face, but he felt it falter from his lips the moment Isak opened the door.

He looked exhausted and shaken, his eyes were red, most probably from crying and lined with dark circles. Even noticed how his lips were trembling and his hands nervously playing with the hem of his hoodie.

“What happened? What’s wrong?” Even asked urgently, cupping Isak’s face with his hand and brushing his pale skin with all the care and softness possible.

“Fuck I’m sorry I didnt realise it was this late” Isak blurted out “Just, give me a second I’ll get ready, I just…”

“Hey, Isak… Isak, look at me.” Even cut him off, “What’s going on? Talk to me…”

“Nothing it’s just…” he trailed off before taking a deep breath, “the clinic called me this morning, my mum was not doing well at all. I called my dad but as usual he told me he was too busy to go there so I visited her by myself and she was… she was completely delirious, like, I hadn’t seen her like that in a really long time... I tried to talk to her, to calm her but she almost didn’t even recognize me… I just couldn’t get through to her. And she was getting so agitated that the nurses had to give her a sedatif so that she didn’t hurt herself…”

Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s trembling body, he held him tight, stroking his hair and pressing soft kisses on his temple, “I so sorry…” he murmured.

“I just… I felt so powerless, there was nothing I could do.” Isak said, his voice strangles with tears.

“You did everything you could. You were there for her and it was already a lot, okay?” Even said, feeling Isak nodding weakly in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry but…” Isak said after a moment, detaching himself from Even’s body and wiping away the tears that had run down his cheeks. “I don’t think I feel like going out tonight.”

“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter.” Even reassured him, desperate to make the sad and guilty look in Isak’s eyes disappear.

“Come here,” he said, taking Isak’s hand to lead him to the couch where he sat down and pulled Isak against him, enveloping him in his arms and his affection “this is fine, there’s nowhere else I'd rather be right now.”

Isak didn’t protest, didn’t retort that he was lying, that there was no way he’d rather spend his Saturday night here in this apartment with a sad Isak than going to a party or whatever fancy date he had planned, he probably didn’t have enough energy for that. No, instead, he just gave in to Even’s embrace, curling up against his chest and relaxing under the comfort of his touch.

And Even didn’t lie. He didn’t care about missing out on a busy Saturday night in the city, he didn’t even care if the last plan he had to woo Isak this week had failed just lithe the one before, he didn’t care if their little experiment was ruined and if he didn’t get another chance after that. All that mattered was that Isak, his friend, his lover, whatever he was, needed him.

“What do you need?” Even asked softly, “do you want me to maybe fix you something to eat?”

“Yeah, I’d like that…” Isak smiled, looking up at Even who couldn’t help leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“Okay.”

They stepped into the kitchen where Even went through all the cupboards and the fridge, before turning back to Isak who was observing him from where he was seated on the countertop.

“Is this all you have? How do you feed yourself?” Even asked, throwing up his hands.

“I wait for guys to make me pic-nics…” Isak responded with a tiny smirk on his lips that made Even’s heart bolt. He was smiling, making jokes already. This was good.

"Oh okay, I see how it is… and here I was thinking we had something special." Even said, clutching his hand over his heart. "Anyway, tonight I think I can make you um… cheese toasties?"

"Sounds good." Isak smiled.

"Alright, prepare to be blown away" Even winked.

"Fuck you were all dressed up…" Isak realised as Even took off the jacket of the dark suit he was wearing and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, "I've ruined your fancy date didn't I?" he asked, a wave of sadness washing over his face.

"What are you talking about? I was planning on taking you to Macdonald's tonight."

"In a suit?"

"What, this old thing? I just threw that on this morning, it's nothing really…" Even waved off.

"Of course…" Isak said, a small smile returning on his lips.

"Okay, that's done…" Even said a couple of minutes later, looking at the rather bland cheese toasties with his hands on his hips, "no that won't do… do you maybe have some spices?"

"I think they're in that cupboard" Isak pointed to a cabinet over the hotplates.

"Okay… what should we use?" Even asked, taking out the small spices jars one after the other to put them on the countertop next to Isak, “how about um… Caribbean jerk barbecue?” he proposed, only as a joke because that sounded frankly disgusting.

“Yeah sure, that sounds perfect, go ahead.” Isak shrugged with a little mischievous smile.

“Okay,” Even poured some on the toasties, then pointed at another little bottle “Chili?” 

“Chili? Always chili.” Isak responded, his smile growing across his cheeks.

Even had already lost all hope of making something somewhat edible but he was so happy to be making Isak smile, that he decided to add to it, “Rosemary?” he asked, arching his eyebrows. 

“Of course, loads.” Isak responded with a hint of challenge in his eyes.

“Loads of rosemary? Okay.” Even complied, two could play this game...

“Pottagaldrar? What’s that?” he frowned.

“The fuck do I know? These are my roomates’...” Isak chuckled, making Even’s heart flutter, “but okay, sure!”

“Cinnamon?”

“Yeah, fuck it!”

“Alright, and to finish, I think all we need now is some…” Even said, feeling around on the table for a bottle, his eyes not leaving Isak’s until he looked at the spice he had randomly picked, “...cardamom?”

“Cardamom!” Isak cried out as if it was the best idea he had ever heard in his entire life, “of course, everything tastes better with a lot of cardamom on it.” 

Even couldn’t help the fit of laughters that poured out of him as he added the last of the spices on the toasties and put them in the oven.

“I think this may be my culinary masterpiece, this is going to be delicious.”

“I’m sure it will…” Isak smiled and pulled Even close to him, wrapping his arms around his neck before leaning in to kiss him. It was the absolute opposite of the kiss they had shared the night before, passionate and angry, this one was slow, soft, deep, Isak’s touch careful and oh so tender on Even’s skin.

Even’s returned his embrace, his hands caressing Isak’s back as they continued to kiss more and more, completely losing track of time until they were brought back to reality by the smell of their toasts burning in the oven.

They tried a few bites, Even laughing at Isak’s grimaces when he chewed on the disgusting toasts, and they eventually ended up ordering a pizza, eating on the couch, as they watched some terrible Hollywood action movie that Isak had chosen, because there seemed to be absolutely nothing Even could refuse him that night.

“What did you think?” Isak asked him at the end of the movie, tilting his head up from where it was resting on Even’s chest.

“Wow, this was incredible.” he answered, somehow managing to keep a straight face, “I mean that scene with all these cars exploding, you could just feel the influence of the 1920’s German expressionism… wow, incredible, so beautiful.”

“Oh my god shut up you snob!” Isak laughed, hitting Even with one pillows that were scattered on the couch.

They engaged in a pillow fight that soon turned into another cuddling session, laughing against each other’s lips as they kissed.

“I think I’m gonna go to bed…” Isak said holding back a yawn, “do you um… would you like to stay over? Just to… to sleep? It’s just that it’s getting pretty late so if you want you can...” he asked, blushing as the words all but tumbled out of his lips.

“Yeah, yeah okay I’d like that.” Even smiled, rubbing their noses together and feeling Isak’s breath hitch at the tender gesture.

“Okay…”

They retreated to Isak’s bedroom, slipping under the blue striped blanket in just their underwear. Even took Isak in his arms, holding him close and peperring him with kisses. They let their legs entwine together, Isak’s head naturally finding its place on Even’s chest again, like it had earlier on the couch.

They had been lying naked against each other so many times before, bodies pressed together, skin to skin, hearts beating fast and short of breath, but this was different. It felt so much more intimate, and important. Even knew Isak could feel his heart hammering right under his cheek and even though he was still wearing a piece of clothing, he had never felt more bare in front of him than at this very moment.

Even felt Isak slowly drifting off, his breathing getting deeper, his head resting heavier on Even’s body. But right when he was ready to fall asleep, Isak spoke again.

“Even?” he whispered.

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” he said in a soft breath that sent shivers on Even’s skin.

“Of course.” Even smiled, nuzzling Isak’s curls and pressing a gentle kiss on the top of his head. “Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like we're almost at the conclusion of this story... do you think Even will have his happy ending?
> 
> Again, a big thank you for your amazing and kind feedbacks on this fic. You can't imagine what a joy it is for me to share this story with you all <333
> 
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) and [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/), come say hello !  
> Much Love  
> L.


	7. Søndag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, the final chapter of the week... Enjoy <3

Even woke up on Sunday morning, slowly blinking his eyes open to find Isak still sleeping soundly next to him. He was lying on his side, one of his hands slided under his face, his lips slack and slightly parted. Even notices that the dark lines under his eyes had faded away and that a rosy tone had reappeared on his cheeks. He looked peaceful.

Even realised that he had never seen Isak like this before, in the delicate intimacy of an early morning, bathed in the warm glow of the dawning light. None of them had ever stayed the night until now, they had never slept in each other’s bed before, they used to just pick up their stuff and go their separate ways once they were satiated, their desires fulfilled until the next time. Of course they had already spent the night at the same place, sprawled out with the guys on the floor at Jonas’ or Adam’s or Magnus’, when they were all just too drunk to go home. But waking up hungover with all their friends around couldn’t compare to this, and besides, Isak was usually already up before the rest of them, unable to have a good night’s sleep even after a party and some heavy drinking. 

Waking up next to Isak was a completely new experience and if the fluttering feeling in his heart was anything to go by, it was something Even would gladly do every morning.

But would Isak want it too? Even didn’t know what to make of the night before, didn’t know what it all meant for Isak, for them. Of course they had been so tender with each other, thay had held and kissed each other the entire night, never going further than that. To Even, it had felt so pure, so special, so loving. But then, he still couldn’t help the doubts that crept up on him. Isak was feeling so overwhelmed, so vulnerable that night, he was in need of comfort and of course Even was there to ease his trouble because, whatever eventually happened between them, whatever Isak decided, one thing was absolutely sure and that was that they did truly care about each other.

So Even took in the sight of Isak sleeping peacefully next to him and stored it safe with his most precious and beautiful memories, just in case he was never to experience this again.

After lying there for another few minutes, Even eventually got out of bed, putting on some of Isak’s clothes - a tee-shirt and some sweatpants because he really didn’t feel like putting his suit back on - and headed to the kitchen. He made some coffee, needing to focus his mind on something, anything, even the simplest task, just to forget his doubts for a moment, to ease his worried thoughts.

Then, he walked back to Isak's bedroom, two steaming cups of coffee in hands, ready to wake him up and finally know where they stood, what they were. He was scared, but it was time. If this week had taught Even anything, it was that what he felt for Isak was a lot stronger, a lot deeper than he thought. Yes, he had wanted more from their relationship with him for a long time, he knew his feelings for Isak had grown to way more than friendship mixed with lust, but he hadn’t expected them to become so immense and overwhelming. And what had started out as a game on Monday felt so much more significant came the end of the week.

Even stood by the bedroom door for a moment, watching Isak slowly move under the blanket, then feeling around the mattress where Even had been lying earlier before slowly opening his eyes.

“Morning” Even greeted him softly, as not to startle him.

“Oh… morning.” Isak said, his voice a little bit raspy, “I um… I thought you’d left.”

“I just made us coffee” Even responded, “Want some?”

Isak nodded, sitting up against the wall as Even came closer, taking a seat next to him on the bed. “Thank you,” Isak murmured when Even handed him the cup.

“You’re welcome” Even smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Isak nodded, “I hadn’t slept this well in a long time.”

“Good.”

“Yeah…” Isak breathed out, looking down at the cup between his hands as if didn’t dare to hold Even’s gaze. “Thank you again for, you know… everything.”

“Of course.”

“I’m sorry I ruined your plans…” Isak sighed, a guilty frown on his face.

“Hey, you didn’t ruin anything okay?” Even said, putting his hand on Isak’s forearm, squeezing it ever so lightly just to show him that he meant it, that he didn’t have to feel bad about anything, “I told you it didn’t matter.”

“Okay…” Isak conceded before clearing his throat and asking after some hesitation “What… what were they, I mean your plans yesterday?”

“Well…” Even smiled, feeling himself blush a little bit, “I was going to take you to this fancy italian restaurant, yeah you got me, it wasn’t McDonald’s… and then, I had booked us a suite at the Radisson, we would have taken the glass elevator and admire the view on the city from the top of the building. I had asked for a bottle of champagne to be kept in the fridge in our suite so I would have offered you a glass and then we would have had amazing sex the entire night… Or you know, something like that.” he chuckled.

“Oh, wow…” Isak simply murmured.

“Yeah…”

There was a silence, heavy and decisive, that none of them seemed to dare to break, until Isak eventually spoke again.

“I don’t… I don’t think it would have worked on me you know…”

“No?” Even asked, Isak only shaking his head in response, “So, I guess it means I’ve lost our bet then…”

Even slowly pulled his hand back from where it had been resting on Isak’s arm. He instantly missed the contact of their skin but just couldn’t be touching Isak when it seemed that he was about to break his heart for good. If they were to put distance between them, well he might as well begin now.

“I never said you’d lost.”

“What… what do you mean?” Even frowned.

“I don’t care about champagne and fancy restaurants…” Isak started, before putting their two coffee cups on the floor so he could take Even’s hands between his own,then boring his eyes into Even’s, before he continued, “but what you did yesterday, making me the most disgusting cheese toasties ever just because it was making me laugh, holding me through the night, staying with me when I needed it… I think this is one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me, and the most romantic thing you could have ever done…”

Even stayed silent for a moment, looking at their joined hands. His mind was swirling with so many thoughts and questions, his heart feeling like it was ready to burst from being filled with a feeling so big and overwhelming. Even wasn’t sure this was all real and not a trick of his wild imagination.

“So my awful toasties are what won you over?” he finally said, making a joke when he wasn’t able to find the proper words to even begin to express how he was feeling.

He looked back up at Isak who snickered and rolled his eyes at him. The teasing, the falsely exasperated gesture made Even’s heart flutter because this… this really felt like  _ them  _ again.

“I think you had already won me over a long time ago actually…” Isak smiled shyly, “ I guess I was just too stubborn to admit it.”

When Even didn’t respond, completely awestruck, Isak took a deep breath in and continued, “I think I was… I was scared because I thought this was gonna be fun and light and all of a sudden I couldn’t understand what I was feeling anymore. And when you began to ask more of  _ this _ , I… I panicked, I was afraid to ruin everything, with you, with the guys and I pretended that I wanted to stay free like an idiot when the truth is… I haven’t been with anyone else in months, just you… only you. But the more I said no, the more I felt like I couldn’t back down and then when you made it a bet… well I mean that one is on you, because you know I’m a sore loser!”

Even laughed and for the first time since since he had started his monologue, he felt like Isak was finally catching his breath.

“I completely freaked out, I just… I couldn’t understand how you, my impossible dork a friend who I had known for years suddenly turned into the man of my fucking dreams, and I…” Isak stopped talking suddenly realising what he had just said and that Even was now looking at him with a playful smile on his lips.

“What did you just call me?” he asked, “Say that again.”

“No I won’t. You… you heard me.” Isak scoffed, rolling his eyes as a blush suddenly appeared on his cheeks.

“Come on” Even teased him, moving on the bed until he was practically straddling Isak, their faces merely a few centimeters apart, “say that again.”

“You’re the man of my dreams.” Isak repeated in a whisper, so soft, so intimate that Even could almost have missed it. But he heard it, he heard it just as well and loud as if Isak had shouted the words from the top of his lungs.

Even leaned in a little more, closing the small distance remaining between them to meet Isak in a kiss that soon turned into two boys giggling against each other’s lips with a joy far too grand to be contained.

“I hate you” Isak groaned between laughters.

“No you don’t.

“No… I don’t.”

Isak wasn’t laughing anymore when he said those words. He said them with an absolute certainty, an earnest tenderness that seemed to sober them up. The air in the bedroom suddenly felt heavy with electricity, with promises to be made and other words, not dared to be spoken just yet.

Isak lifted his hand, replacing a loose strand of hair that had fallen on Even’s forehead before letting his fingertips softly run along every line of his face, brushing his cheekbones, outlining the curve of his lips, caressing his neck until he finally pulled him close to him again, reclaiming his lips on his own getting rid of the clothes Even had borrowed in search of more skin to caress and kiss and devour.

For the first time they didn’t rush anything, they didn’t have to.

That morning, they had all the time in the world, to explore each other’s body as if it was the most precious thing in the world, every centimeter of skin deserving to be worshipped. Everything felt different, softer, more gentle and yet even more intense.

They’d had sex a thousand times before but that morning, they made love for the very first time.

"I promise you, I'm going to make you so happy." Even told Isak, after they had recovered from their high, all cuddled up in a warm and adoring embrace they had no intention of leaving anytime soon. 

"You already are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there was no real suspens as to wether or not Even would get his happy ending, this was all fluff and comfort so, obviously these two were meant to end up together <3
> 
> And OF COURSE Isak had been gone for Even practically from day one (and I don't mean of this week) ! I mean, who was he kidding? But eh it wouldn't have been as much fun if he had given in right away, would it?
> 
> I really hope you liked this final chapter and I want to thank you so so so much for tagging along this week and reading this story. I enjoyed sharing it with you so much everyday, it was a very new and fun experience and your response to it has been amazing!! All your kind words have gone straight to my heart.
> 
> Thank you, it has been an absolute joy <333
> 
> Oh and, why don't you tell me what your idea of a perfect Evak date is? ;)
> 
> I’m on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lokkanel) and [tumblr](https://lokkanel.tumblr.com/), come say hello !  
> Much Love  
> L.


End file.
